The Marex Team (TV series)
''The Marex Team ''is an American animated television series created by Bobby G. for Cartoon Network . The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of 19 members, and their leader Marex . The show is set in the fictional town of 123 MarexVille The series was conceived by the creator of the show in July 28, 2006, which was a month after Marex's Animated World film series. ''the main group of 19 people against Larry's evil team The Larry Monty Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Marex Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. ''The Marex Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 2005 The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 28, 2006 with the episode "a Team Beginning", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Subsequent ratings have varied but it remains one of Cartoon Network's highest rated shows. The Marex Team is Bobby G. 's first Animated television series. The series has received numerous accolades, including one Annie Award and one Primetime Emmy Award. It has mainly received mixed reviews from media critics. The Marex Team holds a TV-PG rating. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on July 13, 2008 and became a commercial and critical success. A sequel was released on January 18, 2016 and a spin-off featuring Nathan Guy as the main character is set for October 4, 2017, a sequel to it, "TBA" is set to be released in 2020. Production Development Geo G. initially conceived The Marex Team in 2004 after Marex's Animated World came out. The show was originally named Marex's Animated World: Teamwork!, then in June 2005, it was later retitled The Marex Team. The Geo Team first appeared in the development slate by Cartoon Network in early 2005, under no official name for the pilot, after a report that The Greeny Channel had purchased the series from creators. On June 7, 1990, Bobby and Warner Bros. Animation inked a deal. The pilot was named The Marex Team in June 2005, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 1990–91 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In January 1991, The Marex Team appeared on the primetime slate for the 1991–92 television season. On October 4, 2005, it was announced that The Marex Team would premiere on July 28, 2006. Bobby pitched a 28-minute and 57-second pilot to Cartoon Network which aired on May 2, 2006. Even before the pilot episode premiered, the show had already been renewed for a 13-episode second season. After the first season of the show aired, it was given the green light to start production. On July 6, 2006, less than three weeks into the first season's summer hiatus, it was announced that Cartoon Network was ordering a third season. A fourth season was announced on January 10, 2009, just a few days before the second season concluded. Animation Up until the season 3 episode "We'll Know that Guy said!", the animation was done at Klasky-Csupo, Inc., The animation is currently done at Film Roman as of Season 8, as well as other companies like Rough Draft Studios, it's Korean division, AKOM Production Co., Anivision, Toon City, TMS Entertainment (Seasons 1-3, Movie, sequel, Spinoff movie), Yeson Entertainment, Mercury Filmworks, and DHX Media (Spinoff movie's Sequel), just to name a few. The series animation director is Henri Dosclz. Broadcasting TBA. Category:TV Shows